La próxima vez
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Seiya se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Saori, solo hay un pequeño problema... Saori es una completa idiota cuando se trata del amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Creo que es un poco corto como para ser el primer capitulo .-.**  
 **Espero que les guste *-*/ lindo día.**

* * *

Seiya llevaba tiempo consiente de sus propios sentimientos. Incluso sus hermanos lo habían notado. El caballero eligió un parque cercano como el escenario perfecto. el momento justo cuando los cerezos estaban floreciendo le sonaba bastante cliché, pero no desperdiciaría la oportunidad. Y ahí estaba ella. Una joven de pelo largo con un vestido simple color blanco. un vestido muy común en ella y que aun así le parecía ser el mas hermoso si esa persona era quien lo vestía. Seiya se sintió como en una película, donde el protagonista ha vencido a todos los villanos y tiene que ir a rescatar a su princesa. En esa clase de películas cursis que el odiaba y aun así se sentía como en una.

-Me gustas

Fue como decir la cosa mas natural del mundo, pero después vino la vergüenza. Los colores se le subieron a la cara y no era capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra mas.

Saori estaba parada frente a aquel santo que siempre la rescataba. El joven la había citado para confesarle de una vez por todas lo que sentía. La diosa asistió puntualmente sin entender realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Saori ladeo la cabeza mientras observaba a detalle a aquel chico que tenia la cara totalmente ruborizada. Saori lo miro de pies a cabeza por un momento ¿Por que se veía tan nervioso? Incluso podía asegurar que las rodillas le temblaban.

¿como surgió toda esa situación? Seiya termino siendo convencido por todos los caballeros de bronce para que revelara sus sentimientos.

Mientras lo que pareciera una gran confesión estaba ocurriendo en un parque cercano a la fundación graad, los demás jóvenes de bronce se quedaron en la mansión. Ikki era el menos interesado en la situación, pero inesperadamente Shun compartía la forma de pensar de su hermano en esos momentos.

-¿Crees que le vaya bien?- pregunto Hyoga a un Shun pensativo. El peliverde solo estaba mirando por la ventana de la mansion y se veía desanimado. El era el único que había advertido que Seiya seria rechazado. El no mostró interés alguno en saber los planes de Seiya, sabia que todo terminaría mal.

-En estos momentos debe de estar preguntándole... ¿como sera? ¿Crees que Seiya se ponga nervioso? Seguro que si.. El es esa clase de persona, lo lamento mucho por el... le ira mal.

Hyoga alzo la cabeza para ver a su amigo quien se veía muy seguro de sus palabras. Era como si hubiera predicho que lloveria con solo ver las nubes grises.

-¿eh? ¿Como lo sabes?

-¿No te has dado cuenta aun?

-¿Que cosa?

-Vamos, es algo obvio, ¿No estuviste la vez que rechazo a Jabu?

-Ah, cierto. Espera... ¿Que tiene que ver que rechazara a Jabu? Oye, no me la hagas de suspenso. Dime.

-Saori san es...

Seiya estaba muy nervioso y le daba vergüenza el simple hecho de verla de frente. Aun así había tomado todo el valor que pudo para decir esas dos palabras. el silencio de la diosa hizo que su corazón se alterara de un momento a otro. "¿Me habrá escuchado?" Seiya comenzó a cuestionarse y regañarse a si mismo por la forma en que se confeso. "Maldita sea, seguro no debí soltárselo de golpe, ¿Le habré hecho enojar? ¿Me vestí bien para esto? ¿Debí darle un regalo o algo así?"

-También me gustas.- Dijo la joven pelilila de un momento a otro sacando al pegaso de su auto critica. Saori ladeo su cabeza mientras veía fijamente al pegaso.

Seiya llego a tocar el cielo con esas tres palabras que salieron de los labios de la confundida chica frente a el. era aun mejor que ganarse la lotería a su parecer. Incluso sus labios fueron incapaces de ocultar la sonrisa llena de alegría y alivio del caballero.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Saori eso me hace tan feliz!, la verdad me daba miedo decírtelo y...

-¿eh? ¿miedo de que? Siempre se lo digo a Shun y a los demás

-Si es que... espera... ¿que dijiste?

Seiya intento creer que no había escuchado eso, pero ni el seria tan tonto como para confundir sus palabras.

 **-Saori es una completa idiota en esos temas.**

Termino de contarle Shun a Hyoga. El caballero de andromeda ya se imaginaba como terminaría todo. Hyoga siguió sin comprender a que se refería su joven amigo, pero decidió no preguntar mas. "Pobre Seiya, lo va a trauma de por vida" Shun era el único que sabia ese gran defecto de la diosa. El lo descubrió el tormentoso día en que Jabu intento hacer lo mismo que Seiya estaba haciendo.

Saori no había dejado de sonreir para su caballero. Le parecieron divertidas sus expresiones aunque ella no supiera por que las hacia. Le pareció encantador y agradable Lastimosamente termino por hablar lastimando aun mas al caballero...

\- Si, siempre les digo cosas así, los quiero y los aprecio mucho. Después de todo... son mis mejores amigos.

El pegaso se quedo petrificado mientras observaba a la diosa "¿tan inocente eres?" fue lo que pensó. El joven caballero que se sentía acompañado por ángeles y bendecido por los dioses termino por volver a la tierra de un golpe llamado "ignorancia de Saori".

-Am... Seiya,te vez algo pálido ¿pasa algo?

-Algo... ¡¿En serio piensas eso de mi?! ¿mejor amigo?

-¿huh?... si ¿pasa algo?

"Odio mi maldita vida"

-¿Seiya? ¿Puedo irme ahora? Tuve que cancelar una junta importante para venir y no me gustaría perder mas tiempo.

-Adelante.- el pegaso no podía ni mirarla. su confesión se había ido directo al caño. Tal vez si ella no hubiese dicho "mejores amigos" se habría atrevido a declararsele una vez mas, pero era imposible para el atreverse de nuevo después de escucharla.

Observo por un momento a Saori pasando a su lado y luego volvió a poner la vista en el piso.

-Oye Seiya... me alegra que me dieras una excusa para salir, ese lugar era el infierno. Nos vemos.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo,esa sonrisa que lo tranquilizaba e hipnotizaba como si quisiera capturarlo completamente. ¿Como el era merecedor de aquella sonrisa? Siempre se pregunto por que solo ella tenia ese efecto en el. Era como una droga a la cual se había vuelto adicto y no podría soportar ni un día sin ver aquella sonrisa. El solo quería hacerla feliz. "Se lo diré la próxima vez"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, creo que en verdad tarde en actualizar .-.**

* * *

-¿Y bien?

Seiya evito mirar a cualquiera de sus amigos a los ojos. Fue rodeado a penas dio un paso dentro de la mansión. Lo sentaron en la sala para que Hyoga y Shun comenzaran a interrogarlo.

-¿huh? ¿que quieren que les diga?

-Olvídalo, por tu cara ya me imagino lo que paso

-Adivinare, no pudo entenderte ¿cierto?

-¿eh? ¿Como lo sabes?

Seiya de inmediato interrogo a Shun

-¿Intuición? Nah, la verdad es que ya sabia que Saori es medio lenta en esos temas

-¡¿Por que no me dijiste?!

-Oye, yo no sabia que también te batearía. En realidad si tenia esperanzas de que Saori san te entendiera. Entonces... ¿que harás ahora?

-¿Como?

-Si ya sabes, ¿le dirás las cosas claras hasta que comprenda o que?

-Cierto... olvide decirles, me llamo mejor amigo ¿eso es bueno?

Hyoga puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero.- Mi mas sentido pésame.

-¡¿Ya das por hecho que me rechazara?!

-Es que velo desde nuestro angulo. Si te confiesas ahora seguro te rechaza

-Que gran animo me das

-Aun no termino... si intentas ganar puntos con ella en los siguientes días tal vez te deje de ver solo como un "mejor amigo"

-Cierto Seiya, no pierdas el espíritu.

-En serio me va a enloquecer

-¿eh? ¿Que no ya te tiene loco?

-Buen punto.

En ese momento la puerta de la mansión se abrió- ¡Estoy en casa!

Saori saludo a Tatsumi y se dirigió a sus amigos.- ¿Estaban en algo bueno? Se ven serios ¿Por que Seiya tiene la cara roja?

Rápidamente intervino Shun para evitar explicaciones- Es...es que se siente enfermo

-¿Y por que lo tienen en la sala cuando podría estar descansando en su habitación? Ademas... hace un rato estuvo conmigo y no se veía mal.

-huh-

"Podrá ser una idiota en el amor, pero bien que sospecha de nosotros"

-Ok Saori, es que la verdad estábamos burlándonos de nuestro buen amigo ¿sabias que esta intentando conquistar a una chica?

-¿Es en serio?- Saori fijo su vista en el pegaso por un momento.- Vaya, así que ya están en esa edad. Te deseo suerte Seiya y ustedes no deberían molestarlo por eso, es bueno que este interesado en alguien.

-Ese no es el problema Saori, es que la chica que le gusta no lo sabe.

Seiya en todo momento miraba a sus amigos como si quisiera matarlos, pero seria sospechoso que el intentara callarlos.

-No veo el problema en eso, solo tendría que decirle ¿no?

"¡¿Es en serio?!" Seiya se veía cada vez mas decaído conforme escuchaba a la diosa.

-Saori san...- Shun miro con lastima al pegaso.- Ser así de ciego debería ser un crimen.

-¿eh? ¿ahora que hice?

-Olvídalo.

-¿huh? bueno... yo me iré a dormir un rato, en verdad es una pesadilla estar en la fundación tanto tiempo, que tengan suerte con lo de Seiya.

La joven pelilila se retiro a su habitación y cuando ya no estaba a la vista Seiya se le lanzo a Shun.

-¡¿Que demonios haces?! ¿Que ibas a hacer si me descubría?

-Por favor, Saori san no se habría dado cuenta nunca, incluso si te poníamos un letrero que dijera "Me gusta Saori" ella lo pasaría como una mala broma.

-Estoy acabado...

-¿Que tan difícil puede ser?

-dile eso a Jabu...

-cierto... ¿Que le paso a el?

-Ah pues estuvo cerca de dos meses insistiendo y cuando Saori lo comprendió lo rechazo de una vez por todas, fue fatal. Regreso casi llorando.

-Ok, gracias por los ánimos, en serio se los agradezco.

-Ya te dije que tu eres diferente, no eres como Jabu que se la paso como un chicle siguiendo a Saori a todos lados. Ademas... al menos lo habrás intentado, seria peor si lo mantuvieras como un secreto por siempre.

-De acuerdo, lo intentare de nuevo- "No es como si ese no hubiese sido mi plan desde el principio"- Pero no sera hoy, haré lo que dije Hyoga, intentare ganar puntos.

Seiya se levanto de su asiento decidido.- Deseenme suerte.

-Bueno, no le puede ir peor que a Jabu...

El caballero subió las escaleras a su habitación y cerro con llave.- Eso dije, pero... ¿como se ganan puntos con una chica tan ciega como ella? Mi situación es tan patética...

Era la primera vez queel chico estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por alguien y tenia que ser justamente alguien que no se entera de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Seiya se sintio un poco miserable.

A pesar de sus constantes pensamientos pesimistas sobre su relacion con Saori estaba seguro de que no se rendiria ante ella antes de decirle que la queria.

*toc-toc

Se escucho el golpeteo de la puerta. Seiya lo ignoro pensando que seria alguno de sus hermanos molestando.

*toc-toc  
De nuevo comenzo ese sonido que molestaba cada vez mas al caballero.

-¡¿Quien es?! ¡Si eres tu Hyoga te aviso de una buena vez que no me pienso parar a abrir!

-¿Seiya?

El pegaso se levanto de un brinco al reconocer la dulce y amable voz de su diosa.

"Maldita sea"

-Lo siento Saori san, pensé que eras...

-Tranquilo, si escuche quien creías que era.

-En verdad me siento muy avergonzado

-Descuida, ¿puedo pasar?

-¿eh?- Seiya dio una pequeña mirada a su cuarto intentando revisar que tan limpio y ordenado estaba.-Claro, pasa ¿sucede algo?

-En realidad solo venia a pasar el rato.

-¿eh?- Seiya se sintió bendecido.- ¿En serio? ¿A que se debe?

-Pues... Hyoga me acaba de sacar a rastras de mi cuarto, cerro la puerta y me dijo "Ve a pasar un rato con Seiya, deja de estar flojeando" Algo como eso fue lo que paso.

"¿Tan rapido intentan ayudarme?" El pegaso se sintió algo feliz por la ayuda del cisne.- Entonces pasa.

-En serio no entiendo que es lo que les pasa a ellos últimamente, esta semana me han hablado mucho de ti.

-¿huh? Tal vez solo están molestando. ¿Puedo jugar videojuegos en tu cuarto?

-Ah, si, haz lo que quieras, después todo es tu mansión y nosotros estamos para servirte.

-Olvide decir que Shun también me negó la entrada. Yo solo quería dormir un poco y hasta el sueño me quitaron ¿no es un poco cruel?

-¿y por que no bajaste a la sala si todos te negaron la entrada a tu habitación?

-Ni loca, Tatsumi me pediría que fuera a la fundación a trabajar de nuevo o se preocuparía mucho por mi. Lo que menos quiero es tenerlo gritándoles a todos.

Saori se sentó en el piso dela habitación de Seiya y miro a los alrededores.- Oye... en serio esta muy limpio este lugar, me esperaba algo mas...

-¿desordenado?

-Exacto, como aquella vez que fui a visitarte y corriste a recoger todo

-hug... ¿me descubriste aquella vez?

-Hiciste todo un alboroto ¿como no hacerlo? La chica que te gusta seguro se alejaria si hubiera visto el desorden que tenias, deberias ser mas cuidadoso.

-O-oye...

-Oh, tu cara se puso roja- Saori se rió un poco.

-Concéntrate en el juego.

-Vale, vale, dejare de molestarte, pero tienes que admitir que es divertido molestar a un enamorado.

-Si, claro... para mi no lo es.

Seiya se acomodo en su cama y vio con admiración a su diosa, le resultaba agradable tenerlacerca.-Oye Saori ¿tu tienes a alguien?

-¿eh? ¿alguien?

-Si, ¿Estas enamorada?

-Si

-¡¿En serio?!

-No grites, claro que tengo a alguien.

-¿Quien?

-¿tengo que contestar?

-¡Si!

-Que no alces la voz. ¿Que me darás a cambio de la información?

-Una mejor pregunta seria ¿que quieres?

-Mmm... mañana me tendrás que sacar de la fundación de nuevo y comeremos helado ¿vale?

-¿En serio odias tu trabajo?

-Claro que no, pero ultimamente ha estado yendo una persona muy molesta y no me gusta estar cerca de el. ¿Es un trato o no?

-Vale, dime ahora quien te gusta.

-Shun

Seiya sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua helada y todas sus esperanzas se desplomaron en un segundo.

-¿S-shun?

-Si ¿Hay algún problema? Es lindo y amable y...

-Ok, ok, ok. En serio no me la creo.

La cara de Seiya se veía lamentable. Incluso Saori pauso su juego al verlo tan afligido.- ¿Pasa algo? Te vez mal ¿De nuevo te sientes enfermo?

-No, lo siento di hice que te preocuparas... pero... fue sorprendente.

La diosa mantuvo el silencio unos segundos. Seiya creyó que tal vez había sido descubierto. Saori se acerco un poco mas a el para verlo de frente. El estaba sentado en la esquina de su cama y ella seguía en el piso.

-Vale, ya... en realidad no pensé que te molestara tanto. Era una broma. Ni loca me gustaría Shun. Debiste ver tu cara. Creí que seria divertido, pero luego de verte me hiciste sentir mal.

-¡¿En serio era una broma?!

-Claro que si, pero en serio hay alguien que mas o menos me gusta, no lo sé.

-¿Y quien es?

-Es un secreto.

-¿Que? Pero tu dijiste que me dirías si prometía sacarte mañana.

-Vamos, seria vergonzoso decir quien me interesa, ademas... aun no creo que pueda decírselo a él. Siempre he creído que la primera persona que debe saber de mi enamoramiento tiene que ser la persona a la que decida confesarme. Seria lindo si fuera correspondida.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que a el le gusta alguien mas?

-Si. ¿Es raro no? el amor es extraño. Te causa la mayor de las felicidades y aun así, si no eres correspondido no puedes dejar de sentir dolor. Lo peor de todo es que no puedes des enamorarte tan fácilmente.

A Seiya por alguna razón le dolió. No por que la mayoría de sus ilusiones se hayan esfumado con la conversación que tuvo con la diosa. Le dolió verla poner una cara tan triste, fue como si aquella figura llena de felicidad no existiera. El caballero pensó en cuan afortunado era el tipo en el cual estaba interesado aquella mujer y luego pensó en lo idiota que debía ser para no corresponderla. Le dolía y no sabia por que. Tal vez le dolía el pecho por que el sintió un gran golpe dentro de si con la pequeña broma de Saori "Seguro ella también esta sufriendo"


	3. Chapter 3

-Buenos días señorita Saori ¿Le importaría salir a tener una cita conmigo?

El caballero de pegaso estaba frente a la diosa confundida que deseaba matarlo en ese momento. La pareja estaba rodeada de trabajadores y varios secretarios. El escenario no era otro que la fundación graad. Había varias secretarias interesadas en la escena que parecía ser sacada de una película romántica.

-Seiya...

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Que demonios haces aquí?

-Ayer me pediste que te sacara

-Oye, eso sonó como si fueras a sacar a pasear a tu mascota. Ademas... el trato no se cumplió, yo no te dije la verdad sobre ya sabes que.

-¡no seas mal agradecida!, estoy haciéndote un favor. Por cierto, la persona desagradable ¿Quien es?

Saori hizo señas a Seiya para que se callara

-¿Persona desagradable? ¿De que habla Saori san?

De entre los trabajadores sobresalió el joven peliazul que era bien conocido por Seiya.

-Ah... lo olvidaba... Poseidon también es un niño rico.

Saori le cubrió la boca al pegaso.

-*Idiota, ¿que intentas hacer? Te recuerdo que estas personas no saben que yo y Julian somos Dioses*

Seiya intento hablar, pero la mano de Saori seguía tapándole la boca.

-¿de que se trata todo esto Saori?

El ex poseidon se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Lo siento mucho, pero prometí ir con este joven a comprar algunas cosas- "No estoy mintiendo, el helado lo tengo que comprar" Se dijo a si misma como excusa.- Tatsumi ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de lo demás?

Tatsumi estaba siendo sujetado por varios miembros de la fundación. al parecer el pobre mayordomo tenia planeado sacar a patadas a Seiya (cosa que seria imposible para el, pero aun así quería intentar).

La diosa soltó un suspiro resignada.

-Por favor Tatsumi, te lo encargo

-Pero... Señorita Saori

-Te lo encargo

-Señorita

-Tatsumi

-Esta bien.

el mayordomo resignado guió al joven peliazul a la antigua oficina del abuelo de Saori

La diosa no pudo aguantar la risa para cuando salio.- ¿que rayos te pasa Seiya? No puedes entrar así como así a la fundación. Tatsumi me regañara por esto, pero no importa

-¿huh? Tus palabras suenan como un regaño, pero tu voz es igual a la de una niña que pide que la hagan reír mas, no soy tu payaso.

-¿no? Ya es la segunda vez que me sacas, asi que si no tratabas de divertirme no entiendo cual era tu objetivo.

-¿tener una cita como dije?

Por un momento la expresion en el rostro de la joven se vio seria.- Vamos, no bromees con esas cosas. Es de mal gusto y me molesta.

-¿eh? Lo siento... yo no creí que...

-Pobre tipo

-¿Que dijiste?

-Nada, nada. Solo bromeo, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Ya se que son solo sus tontas bromas, pero es divertido. Mi vida seria aburrida si ustedes no hicieran este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando.

-Menos mal

-¿y bien? ¿cual es tu plan?

-¿huh? ¿Plan? Espera un momento

Seiya saco una nota que Hyoga le había dejado.

 ** _Guía_** ** _de como tratar con alguien tan ciego como Saori_**

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Autor: Hyoga de cisne y Shun de Andromeda_**

"Esos idiotas ¿Que demonios es esto?" Seiya en serio se cuestiono el por que seguía recibiendo sus consejos.

 ** _Primero invítala a una cita a pesar de que creerá que no es una cita real_**

 ** _Luego dedícate todo el día a cumplir todos sus caprichos (estamos ablando de Saori, así que en verdad te costara)_**

 ** _nota: Asegúrate de llevar mucho dinero, por que no sabemos que tanto te haga gastar_**

"!¿Están diciendo que me quedare pobre?!"

La diosa esperaba pacientemente a que su compañero terminara de leer

\- ¿En serio tienes un plan?

-Algo así...

"Si una hoja escrita por un cisne mujeriego y un chico llorón y antisocial cuentan..."

 ** _Asegúrate_** ** _de no hacer que se moleste, tal vez ganes mas puntos_**

 ** _La mera verdad no tenemos idea de que escribir aquí, así que solo estamos intentando llenar la hoja. Lo sentimos, estas por tu cuenta._**

 ** _Mas información en el capitulo 2_**

 ** _nota: No hay capitulo 2, por favor no nos mates._**

-¡¿Que demonios?!

Saori dio un pequeño brinco y luego comenzó a reír de nuevo al escucharlo gritar tan desesperado.

-No tienes un plan ¿cierto?

-A decir verdad... no...

-¿Que decía tu notita?

-Am... ¿cosas satánicas y diabólicas que una diosa como tu no debería leer?

-Aja... ¿Puedo leerla?

-¡no!

Saori volví a suspirar. El pegaso se sintió mal "¿Es mala señal que ya haya suspirado dos veces en menos de diez minutos?"

-En serio no tienen remedio.

La diosa comenzó a caminar dejando a Seiya atrás.

-espera ¿a donde vas?

-¿eh? ¿No te lo dije ayer? Quiero comer helado. Ya me sacaste y no tienes ni idea de que hacer, asi que solo ven.

-huh... vale...

Seiya se sentía realmente mal por ser guiado por Saori en lo que era su primera cita con ella.

La diosa lo llevo como prometió a comer helado.

-¿Y ahora que?

-¿disculpa?

-Ya tengo mi helado y ese era mi único plan. Señorito, no espere que yo lo guié durante todo el día. Usted es el que pidió la cita.

"Odio mi vida"- La verdad es que no tengo un plan.

-Lo sospeche.

-¿eh?

-Hyoga me mando un mensaje diciendo que te perdonara y que la culpa de tu falta de atención y planes era de el. dijo "Solo es una practica para cuando salga con la chica que le gusta" Y por cierto abusa de los emoticones cuando me manda mensajes.- dijo la chica mientras mostraba a su caballero el mensaje en su celular lleno de corazones y caras sonrientes.

-Déjalo, es retrasado.-"Al menos me libro de esa"- ¿cuando te ha mensajeado?

-Mientras tu leías tu notita como si ahí estuviera la respuesta de tu vida.

-Me haces sentir como un inepto

-No te hago sentir como un inepto, te sientes como un inepto por que sabes que lo eres, pero descuida, no es malo no tener un plan cuando sales con una chica. Al menos espero que no hagas lo mismo cuando salgas con tu enamorada.

"Creo que ya te decepcione sin que lo sepas" el pegaso agacho la cabeza avergonzado

-¿quieres ir a algún lugar?

Saori pensó seriamente por un pequeño lapso de tiempo. El caballero espero impaciente por intentar cumplir todos sus caprichos.

-mm... ¿Por que no mejor decides tu?- termino por soltar

-¿Me quieres torturar?

-No, pero la verdad no se lo que se hace en una cita, nunca he tenido una.

-Am... entonces por que no vamos al centro comercial que abrieron cerca de la mansión?

-¿Hay uno?

-... tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo, es enorme.

-Vale, vale,pero no me fijo mucho en esas cosas

-No es lo único en lo que no te fijas

-¿Mande?

-Nada

-Vale, iremos, pero deja que me termine mi helado.

-¿eh? Pero si ya te lo has acabado

La diosa le arrebato el cono a su caballero.- Mentiroso, yo veo un helado en mi mano.

-¡Oye!, tenia entendido que no te gustaban los helados de fresa

-Usted me da miedo, sabe demasiado de mi ¿debería matarlo?

-¿huh? ¿Usted? Vale, vale te lo regalo si quieres

Seiya entonces se percato de algo.- Espera Saori

-Mande

-Ya he probado el helado

-¿y luego? ¿Te gusto tanto que ya no quieres soltarlo?

-No... ¿Que no sabe que eso se considera un beso indirecto?

-¿Beso? ¿indirecto?- La diosa ladeo la cabeza- ¿Que se supone que es eso?

-Olvídalo- "No es como si pudiera explicártelo".

-¡Oh, ya se! ¿Es alguna clase de juego de enamorados?

-Am... algo así

-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, no somos una pareja enamorada como para que te preocupen esas cosas.

-...-

-¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada  
"¡Maldita ceguera que sufres cada vez que intento acercarme!"

Ambos caminaron todo el camino jugando de vez en cuando y bromeando. La joven reencarnación de Athena se veía feliz. En realidad le agradecida a su caballero que fuera a sacarla de la fundación. Estar encerrada en una oficina con un hombre que le había propuesto matrimonios, se había convertido en un dios y le había intentado matar no era uno de sus planes mas divertidos para su día. Aunque se sentía un poco mal porque su mayordomo tenia que sufrir la presencia de ese hombre tan creído.

La diosa termino por quedarse callada para cuando llegaron al centro comercial. Se sintió extrañamente incomoda estando con su caballero.

-Oye ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Pregunta lo que quieras

-¿Que te gusta de aquella mujer que se ha robado todo de ti?

-No lo sé. Es amable, es divertida, me hace bromas y se enoja de vez en cuando por cosas sin importancia. Me molesta la forma en que juega conmigo sin saberlo y aun así no se que haría si dejara de hacerlo. Y por cierto no se ha robado todo de mi.

-Espera, te he preguntado que te gusta de ella y solo me estas diciendo cosas malas. Y sobre robar creo que tu no te has dado cuenta, pero si estas tan enamorado ya le perteneces totalmente.

-¿eh? ¿No pueden gustarme sus puntos malos?- "¿Me estas diciendo que soy tu perro o algo así? ¿Pase de mejor amigo a perro? ¡Ah, espera!... ¡ella no sabe que hablo de ella!"

-¿En serio eres taaan cursi? Me dio hasta vergüenza escucharlo. Recordare no hacer preguntas que te lleven a mostrar tu lado ridículo.

-¿Ridículo?

-Es broma, es broma; solo me gusta molestarte de vez en cuando.

-Eso es cruel Athena

-¿Athena? ¡Te he dicho que me molesta que me hablen formalmente! Tal vez reconsidere acompañarte a una cita el dia de hoy.

-Lo lamento, pero no hay marcha atrás, ya viniste y ahora te aguantas.

-Te odio

-¡¿Ahora por que?!

-Quien sabe...

-Mentirosa, me amas yo lo sé

-¿eh?

Seiya abrió sus ojos como platos, el solía contestar eso cada vez que alguien le decía que lo odiaba, pero esta vez se había olvidado de que se encontraba con su diosa.

-E-es broma...

Saori se veía molesta,incluso aunque se tratase de una broma se veía disgustada y no apartaba la vista de el.

-aja...- añadió con un tono indiferente.

El pegaso desvió la vista de la diosa "No hagas contacto visual, no hagas contacto visual... ¡si quieres seguir viviendo no hagas contacto visual!"

-No deberias hacer ese tipo de bromas teniendo a alguien que te gusta, si me sales con que eres un mujeriego en verdad te odiare.

-E-era una broma... en serio. "Matame ahora"

Saori siguió intentando encontrarse con sus ojos y el joven evadió todo contacto visual. El silencio era incomodo

-Oye... ¿no sera que...?

"Maldición, maldición, maldición..."- am... bueno...

-Olvídalo, solo son locuras mías.

"Salvado...espera... mier** ¡se supone que debo hacer que se de cuenta!"

El joven de pelo castaño se sintió como un completo idiota. entonces observo a Saori que se había quedado parada viendo una tienda en especifico.

-¡Mira, mira Seiya! La tienda de ahí tiene un oso de peluche enorme ¿Habías visto algo tan grande antes?

Saori sonaba muy alegre, nada parecido a su voz molesta e indiferente de hace un rato. Incluso el pegaso podía asegurar que los ojos le brillaban y que sus gestos parecían los de una pequeña a la que estaban a punto de darle dulces.

-¿huh? ¿Como es que de repente te comportas como una niña? ¿No se supone que eres una persona seria?

-Shh, nadie me conoce aquí ¿o si? Ademas Tatsumi me compro de niña un peluche cercano a ese tamaño, en verdad es lindo ¿no? ¡Ah cierto! No le digas a nadie que me gustan los peluches o te matare. y por nadie me refiero a Hyoga y los demás ¿entendido?

-hug... ok mensaje recibido. Por cierto ¿que querías decir cuando dijiste "¿no sera que...?"

-Ah, eso...

La diosa volvió a ponerse seria y al pegaso le impresiono como cambiaba tan rapido de postura. Se veía exactamente igual que antes de que se percatara de los peluches de la tienda.

-Solo pensé algo como "Seguro me esta intentando molestar" No te preocupes por eso, ya lo olvide. si tu dices que era una pequeña broma te creo.

El pegaso suspiro.- En serio no se que voy a hacer contigo.

-¡Lo tengo!- Dijo mientras cerraba el puño frente a la boca de Seiya causando que este se sonrojara.

-¿eh? ¿Q-que haces?

-No es bueno que suspires frente a una chica. Un poco de felicidad se te escapa cada vez que suspiras, así que no seas grosero. Si suspiras frente a mi pensare que no te la pasas bien conmigo y me sentiré muy mal, así que toma. Lo he atrapado por ti

-En serio actúas como una niña- "Es curioso que lo menciones ya que suspiraste dos veces en menos de diez minutos cuando nos encontramos"

-No molestes.

-Bien, sabes que... ¿Has atrapado esa felicidad mía en tu mano verdad? Puedes quedártela, pero no olvides que te la has quedado ¿vale?

El pegaso comenzó a caminar dejando a la diosa que no supo ni como responder.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí Saori?

-Ah... no, ya voy.

Seiya no lo noto debido a que se había adelantado un poco, pero la cara de saori estaba levemente sonrojada.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿y bien?

-Oigan... ¿cuantas veces piensan rodearme para obtener información? Digo... se que soy un tipo interesante, pero no exageren.

Shun estaba tomando una soda mientras miraba frecuentemente a la puerta para evitar ser espiados. Seiya nuevamente estaba rodeado, pero esta vez estaban dentro de su habitación.

-No te creas tan importante, solo queremos saber que tanto has progresado.

-uhg... nada... creo.

-...-

-...-

-¿Es en serio?

-Si, muy en serio...

-¿Que estuviste haciendo todo el día si no avanzaste con ella?

-Comer helado, ir al centro comercial, ver una película aburrida- "En la que por cierto me quede dormido"- Comer, ¿que mas quieres escuchar?

-Dime ¿Tu escogiste la película?

-Si, es que no había nada en cartelera. Saori dijo "Escoge tu, tú eres el de la practica. Así que escoge" Eso fue lo que hice.

-Bueno, al menos no te dormiste ¿cierto?

-Ah... me dormí...

-...-

-...-

-Am... ¿no me van a decir nada?

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¿Quien se duerme en una cita?

-ugh... yo

-Idiota, en serio me hiciste sentir un poco de lastima por el tipo de pretendiente que tiene Saori.

-Jaja, que gracioso me saliste ¿No tienes nada bueno que decirme?

-Es que comprende que para este punto ya no nos queda nada alentador por decirte, pero no te preocupes. Tengo un plan.

Hyoga parecía confiado.

-Dime que vas a hacer antes, no quiero tener que lidiar con notitas tuyas mas adelante.

-Mandare a mi buen amigo Shun a que le pregunte a Saori quien es el tipo que le gusta.

-Ah bueno si ese es el caso... estas bromeando ¿verdad? A mi no quiso decírmelo

-huh... no. Tal vez no confía en ti.

-Esperen ¿Por que tengo que ir yo?

-Por que tu tienes personalidad de chica y eres amable, así que entrara en confianza rapido contigo.

-Am... ¿Me acabas de decir que no parezco un hombre?

-Te estoy halagando, eres un buen tipo, así que calla y haznos el favor.

-¡¿Que?!

Shun literalmente fue pateado hasta la puerta de la habitación de Saori.

-N-no quiero hacer esto... ¿que pasa si no quiere decirme? ¿o si nos descubre?

-Deja de llorar y toca la puerta, estaremos aquí afuera

-Si, Shun, hazlo.

-Pero... pero... ¿y si se enoja?

-Entonces te comprare dulces como disculpa, pero apresúrate ¡ya!

*toc- toc* comenzó a dar golpecitos en la puerta con miedo.

-¡S-saori san! ¿Puedo pasar?

-Tal vez no te escucho.- Dijo el ruso mientras retrocedían para esconderse

*Toc-toc

Comenzó de nuevo el peliverde a tocar, esta vez con mas fuerza.

La diosa termino abriendo la puerta.- Oh, Shun ¿Que pasa?

-S-saori san... ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿eh? Shun... te ves pálido ¿pasa algo? Pasa, no hay ningún problema.

Saori se detuvo por un momento en la puerta. Miro a los lados sin ver a nadie. El pegaso y el cisne estaban bien escondidos.

-Oye Shun... ¿Te ha mandado alguien?

El caballero se paralizo y giro hacia su diosa. "¡¿Como puede saber ese tipo de cosas y no darse cuenta de lo de Seiya?!"

-Para nada... ¿Que has visto algo afuera?

-mm... no, no es nada.

La diosa dio un ultimo vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta. Rápidamente salieron de su escondite ambos caballeros y se pegaron a la puerta para intentar escuchar.

-*¿en serio crees que lo suelte así de fácil?*

-*no nos quita nada intentarlo*.

Se pegaron a la puerta y aun así no podían escuchar nada.

-Oye... ¿no seria mejor esperar a Shun para que nos lo cuente?

-Cierra la boca, si nos descubre nos va a matar. Es mas interesante de esta forma

-ya sé, ya sé, pero... ¿tu escuchas algo? Yo no...

Poco después de que Seiya dijera eso la puerta volvió a abrirse. Tanto Hyoga como Seiya cayeron al piso frente a Saori.

-¿Y decías que nadie te había mandado?- dijo la diosa mientras miraba al joven caballero que estaba sentado en el fondo de la habitación.

-Ah... hay una explicación para todo esto.

Seiya se adelanto para defenderse.

\- Y me gustaría mucho escucharla, pero tu y yo sabemos que aun no se te ocurre una excusa ¿cierto?

-ugh... no, aun no.

-Pasen de una vez.

Hyoga se acerco rápidamente a Shun.

-¿Y bien? ¿Le has sacado algo de información? ¿Nombre? ¿Iniciales?

El joven peliverde meneo la cabeza negativamente.- Lo siento, pero ella me callo a penas comencé a hablar y se quedo parada frente a la puerta.

-Y ahora que los tres están aquí. Díganme la verdad

-¿A que te refieres con verdad?

-Han estado raros durante semanas, le he preguntado a Shiryu y a Ikki, pero estoy segura de que ellos no tienen nada que ver. ¿Que quieren saber? ¿Es tan malo que por eso han mandado a Shun? Por cierto, Tatsumi me ha dicho que Hyoga le ha preguntado toda esta semana por las cosas que me gustan. No creo que tenga que recordarte que me sacaste de mi cuarto ya una vez para que me fuera a la habitación de Seiya. ¿Que es lo que tienen que decir en su defensa?

-Am... todo es culpa de Hyoga.

Shun se limpio las manos.

-¡¿Que?!- El cisne miro a todos lados buscando una salida.- Lo siento Seiya ¡Todo es culpa de Seiya!

-Ah... ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!- Seiya se quedo inmóvil mientras intentaba pensar en una excusa.

Saori casi se ríe por la forma en que terminaron acusándose entre si.

-Bien... entonces díganme la verdad ¿que pasa? ¿Querían preguntar algo?

Hyoga rápidamente recupero su actitud confiada dejando a Shun y al pegaso asustados en un rincón.

-Bueno Saori san, no puedo mentirte. La verdad es que estamos viendo los gustos de diferentes chicas para ayudar a Seiya con su enamoramiento.

-Aja...

-¿Podrías decirme que clase de chico te gusta? ¿Hay alguien verdad? Ayudarías mucho si nos dijeras quien es. Nombre, iniciales, trabajo, comida favorita, color de ojos, de pelo y características que te atraen de el.

-Oye Hyoga, eso es preguntar demasiado.- Shun salio a acompañar al cisne.

La diosa tomo asiento en su cama.- Así que todo esto de las citas, notitas, mensajes y eso es para ayudar a Seiya... temo decirte que no te creo, al menos no del todo.

-Vamos, se una buena persona y ayuda al pobre hombre que esta al borde de ser bateado y olvidado.- "No es mentira del todo"

-Bien, digamos que lo que me dices es cierto. Entonces dime ahora. ¿Si yo te dijera quien es la persona de la que me enamore ayudaría en algo?

-Por supuesto, compararemos a Seiya con esa persona.

-Entonces temo decirte que no hay mucho que comparar y ni loca te diré quien es. Así que fuera de mi habitación.

Eso ultimo lo dijo sonriendo.

-P-pero... es para ayudarlo.

-Fuera de mi habitación ¿no escuchaste?

El cisne termino siendo jalado hacia afuera por Shun.

-Hyoga

El ruso miro a su diosa por un momento. Saori seguía sonriendo e incluso Shun se detuvo para oír lo que su diosa tenia que decir.

-Es una "S". Tiene mi misma edad. vive aquí. Me gustan sus ojos que parecen decir mas que el mismo y me gusta mucho la forma en que me trata. Es amable y me habla como si fuera su igual, sin miedo por ser una diosa. Es tímido aunque no lo parezca y sonríe aunque este desmoronándose. Sus manos son cálidas y es un buen amigo tuyo, lamentablemente también es amigo mio, pero si yo tuviera que decir lo que me atrae de el no podría decírtelo, porque todo de el me parece perfecto aunque no lo sea. Esa es la clase de persona que me gusta en estos momentos. Aunque si puedo decirte que el comparte algo conmigo. Ambos estamos muy enamorados. Yo de él y él de alguien mas.

-¿Algo mas que quiera decirnos del afortunado señorita?

-Te dejare en la duda de quien es, pero algo si te puedo decir. En esta semana me ha hecho muy feliz a pesar de que le guste alguien mas.

El pegaso se quedo mudo al escucharla. Estaba seguro de que no estaba mintiendo, pero incluso la letra no ayudaba mucho ya que Shun, Shiryu y el tenían las mismas posibilidades de ser la persona de la que hablaba la diosa. Incluso por un momento recordó la pequeña broma de Saori cuando dijo el nombre de Shun ¿Y si no era mentira?

-Muchas gracias por su cooperación señorita. Vayámonos Shun.

El joven peliverde y el ruso salieron conformes con la información obtenida. Seiya camino un poco mas alejado de ellos y la diosa termino por interponerse en la puerta antes de que él saliera.

-Tu quédate.

* * *

 **¿Demasiado corto? Yo creo que si ._.**

 **Lo siento, pero estaba ocupada XD No creo que sea un buen capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Tú quédate

Seiya respiro hondo antes de quitarse de en frente de la puerta. Saori volvió a sentarse. El caballero no dijo nada, solo la observo por un momento mientras ella parecía esperar ver como reaccionaba. El solo se limito a meter sus manos en los bolsillos y esperar.

-Señorito ¿no cree que fue de mala educación decirle a ellos que yo estaba enamorada?

-¿eh? Pero yo no...

-Vamos, no tienes que fingir. Tu sabes bien que Hyoga nunca me habría preguntado si no supiera que hay alguien.

-Vale... lo siento.

-No importa, algún día se tenían que enterar ¿no?

Seiya dio un gran suspiro aliviado, pensó que seria regañado por la diosa. Aunque después de escucharla se convenció de que había sido una mala idea contarles absolutamente todo a sus amigos.

-Oh, te vez feliz ¿algo bueno sucedió?

-¿Eh? Es que creí que me matarías

-Planeaba hacerlo, pero matar a alguien y luego ocultar el cuerpo es mucho trabajo, así que paso.

-hug... ¿estas molesta?

-Te dejare con la duda.

-huh

-Aunque... no estaría tan molesta si a cambio tu también me dices la inicial...

"Ya veo adonde va todo esto" Seiya se aterro por un momento. aun no estaba mentalmente preparado para confesarse de nuevo.

-Vamos, entre mas rapido menos pena te dará. Oye te pones rojo con mucha facilidad.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Ya estoy rojo?

-Si, pero eso no importa. Solo di la inicial y ya ¿Que tan difícil puede ser? o... ¿no sera que yo te gusto?

Seiya se quedo paralizado. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que si era ella, pero fue interrumpido.

-Vale ya dejemos las bromas. Si no quieres decirlo no te obligare.

-Bueno... en realidad yo...

-Seiya, tu cara esta aun peor que antes.

-N-no te burles.

El joven se toco la cara con una de sus manos y estaba caliente. Eso le aseguro que se había sonrojado mas que antes.

-Ok, dejare de molestarte. ¿Al menos me puedes decir por que Hyoga quiere saber tanto de mi? Nunca antes le habían preguntado a Tatsumi a mis espaldas.

-Am... tal vez esta enamorado de ti

-...

-Es broma

-...

-hug

-Esa fue una broma de mal gusto Seiya. ¿Hyoga enamorado de mi? No creo ser una persona tan interesante como para tener algún pretendiente. Y Hyoga seria la ultima persona en enamorarse de mi.

-¿Que harías?

-¿Sobre que?

-¿Que harías si fuera cierto?

-Nada

-¡¿Como que nada?!

-Obviamente no haría nada. A menos que el mismo me lo dijera, si ese fuera el caso lo rechazaría.

-¿No le darías ni una sola oportunidad?

-Claro que no. Si viviendo aquí juntos no he sentido nada por el no creo que eso vaya a cambiar con un solo día que le de. Ademas ya te dije que me interesa otra persona. Seria cruel con el si de repente llegara a tener algo así como una cita y ahí mismo le dijera que no. Me parece que lo ilusionaría en balde.

-Entonces por eso rechazaste a Jabu...

-... ¿Tu como sabes eso?

-huh ¿Que cosa?

-Sobre la confesión de Jabu. Solo Shun sabia eso y le dije que lo mantuviera en secreto de ustedes.

-¿por que en secreto?

-No sé, siendo ustedes me imagine que le harían burla. Es un buen chico y todo, pero si era bastante grosero cuando se trataba de algo relacionado conmigo.

"Temo decir que yo si me habría burlado cruelmente"

-Bueno...

-Entonces... ¿no me dirás la inicial?

-Ah... ¿si?

-No me preguntes a mi, solo dila si la quieres decir, si no lo dejaremos así.

-huh... veamos... es una "S".

-Oh, es igual que la que dije. Eres un copion Seiya

-...- "¿Eso es todo lo que me va a decir?"

-¿Que pasa? Te vez molesto.

-Am... es que esa inicial... ¿no te da una idea de quien es?

-Oye, yo no conozco a todas las chicas que tu conoces, no puedo saber con exactitud quien es.

Incluso si eso era cierto a Seiya se había dado la idea de que ella se daría cuenta.

-Olvídalo... supongo que iré con los otros a jugar un rato.

-Ah por cierto, llévate al cisne que esta pegado a mi puerta.

-¿eh?

Seiya inmediatamente abrió la puerta de la habitación para vera Hyoga caer frente a el.

-Am... ¿puedo explicarlo?

-¿Es en serio? ¡Ya van dos veces hoy!

Saori se rio sobre lo necio que era Hyoga cuando se trataba de espiar.

-Ustedes no tiene remedio. Ya váyanse que necesito cambiarme para salir un rato.

-¿Salir?

Seiya estaba seguro de que era el día libre de Saori.

-Si, le pedí a Shun que me acompañara a comprar algunas cosas.

El pegaso comenzó a sudar frió "¿Con Shun?" Incluso Hyoga estaba sorprendido. El cisne adivino que era lo que pasaba por la mente del pegaso quien se veía cada vez mas decaído. El problema no era que salieran juntos, el motivo por el que se sintió derrotado el caballero fue por la expresion feliz y despreocupada que tenia la diosa. Se veía diferente a cuando acepto salir con Seiya. Al pegaso le pareció verla mas alegre.

-Saori san... ¿Es Shun?

Hyoga se adelanto a preguntar.

-¿Que cosa?

-Ya sabes, dijiste que era una "S"

-Eres muy insistente ¿no?

-Es... es que...

-Déjala Hyoga, ella debe alistarse para salir con el.

Seiya saco jalando de la camisa a su compañero. La diosa no dijo nada mas, incluso ella noto que Seiya estaba raro.

-¡¿Que demonios haces Seiya?! Era el mejor momento para preguntar.

-Déjalo, ella no te lo dirá por mas que insistas.

"Pareciera que solo quiere verme sufrir"

-¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?

Ambos se quedaron parados un momento enfrente de la habitación de la diosa. Luego Seiya vio como Hyoga puso una cara sonriente antes de salir disparado.

Hyoga corrió escaleras abajo para buscar al peliverde y Seiya fue detrás de el.

Shun estaba en la cocina ayudando a Tatsumi a cocinar. Se le daba muy bien hacer las tareas domesticas y justo en el momento que estaba distraído hablando con Tatsumi fue derribado por el ruso.

-¡Shun! ¿Que es eso de que tendrás una cita con Saori?

Shun a penas y tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Aun estaba confundido por el repentino golpe de su amigo. Se estaba sobando la cabeza a causa de la caída.

-¿Que demonios? Yo no voy a tener una cita con Saori.

-¿eh?

Seiya solo los miro desde la distancia y el mayordomo de Saori se había asustado tanto que salio corriendo de la cocina.

-Ella dijo que tu irías...

-Solo vamos a comprar unas cosas. ¿Eso era tan preocupante como para venir a darme lata?

-¡Si! Te recuerdo que ella nos ha dado una "S" podrías ser tu.

-¿eh? ¿Una"S"? Pero si yo... ah... olvide por un momento que yo también vivía en esta casa.

-Idiota.

-L-lo siento tanto, olvidaba que yo también contaba. Por un momento creí que las cosas estaban entre Seiya y Shiryu

El pegaso se acerco para levantar a sus dos amigos del piso. Incluso habían caído al suelo varios cubiertos que Shun llevaba en las manos.

-En serio parecen niños pequeños. Esto se esta complicando ¿por que no mejor se lo digo de una vez y ya?

Shun se limpio el polvo de su ropa y luego miro a su compañero castaño.- ¿Estas seguro? ¿Y si te rechaza?

-Vamos, un rechazo no me matara.

Hyoga estaba recogiendo las demás cosas y hubo un momento en donde se quedo completamente quieto con su vista fija en una sola dirección.

-Bueno, es tu decision confesartele a la señorita Saori o no. Aunque si te diré que mi salida con ella hoy no es mas que solo compras ¿vale? En serio dolió ese golpe.

-Am... chicos...

Hyoga intento llamar la atención de sus dos amigos.

-No te preocupes, ya sé que a ti te gusta June. Hyoga se tomo muy en serio eso de ayudarme, siento mucho que te haya derribado así. ¡Hey tu también discúlpate Hyoga! ¿Hyoga?

Seiya vio a su compañero que parecía estar viendo algo espantoso. Volteo a ver al caballero de Andromeda y noto que el tenia la misma expresion en su rostro. Entonces volteo en la misma dirección que ellos.

Ahora Seiya se estaba lamentando desde lo mas hondo de su ser. ¿Como no la había oído llegar? Tanto Hyoga como Shun pasaron a un lado del caballero para salir de la cocina a toda prisa.

Los dos caballeros de bronce pasaron a una lado de la persona que se posiciono en el marco de la puerta y se había mantenido inmóvil hasta que el pegaso la miro.

-Tatsumi me dijo que estaban peleando...

-¿Nos oíste?

A pesar de que era evidente que había escuchado todo el mantenía la esperanza de que no fuera cierto o que su ingenuidad la mantuviera alejada de la idea principal de su platica con Shun.

Sin ninguna expresion en su rostro y con una voz a penas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la oyera le contesto.

-Los escuche...


	6. Chapter 6

-Los escuche...

El joven se quedo mudo. Era obvio que los había escuchado y su única esperanza era que ella nuevamente malentendiera las cosas, pero aun así el tendría que explicar por que Hyoga derribo a Shun.

Saori ya no había dicho nada. Ambos se mantenían en los mismos lugares y no decían nada. Seiya solo pensaba en como librarse o en como confesarse. La diosa solo abrió un poco la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero se detuvo al momento.

-Así que nos escuchaste... ¿Que fue exactamente lo que oíste?

Aquella chica no aparto la vista ni un momento de él.

-Bueno... yo...

Cada segundo que pasaba se notaba la tonalidad rosada en las mejillas de la diosa.

-¡Señorita Saori!

Salio de detrás de ella el molesto mayordomo de la diosa. Algo era seguro, el no había oído la conversación de los santos de bronce.

-¡¿Esta bien?! ¿No le hicieron nada?

-Basta Tatsumi, solo estaban jugando. Me gustaría que me dejaras a solas con Seiya unos momentos.

Saori intento acortar lo mas posible su conversación con el mayordomo.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, pero me temo que eso no sera posible. Ya he preparado todo para su salida con el joven Shun.

-huh... dame diez minutos ¿si?

-E-en realidad... no me importaría esperar para hablar contigo... puedes ir con Shun

-p-pero...

-Ve, diviértete y hablaremos con mas calma al rato.

Saori se veía mas que decepcionada, pensó que Seiya le quitaría a Tatsumi de encima. Aunque ella entendía que el no estuviera listo para enfrentarla. Estaba segura de que el no quería que se enterara de esa forma.

\- Entonces... hablamos mas tarde...

-Si... nos vemos.

Saori dejo la cocina seguida de Tatsumi y Seiya de sintió mas tranquilo. Agradeció muy en el fondo de su ser a Tatsumi por llegar a llevarse a Saori, pero luego se maldijo por que se la llevo a su cita con Shun. En unos breves momentos habían hecho trizas sus planes para confesarsele de una vez por todas a Saori y para su mala suerte la diosa se había enterado de la manera menos imaginable.

Seiya solo se tumbo en una de las sillas del comedor y recostó su cabeza en la mesa.

"Me están volviendo loco..."

Saori miro un momento a la ventana de la cocina desde afuera de la mansión. Era indescriptible lo que sentía en esos momentos. Sintió como si se encontrara soñando o tal vez estaba alucinando. Aun así no podía decir "quiero quedarme" porque esa era la clase de persona que era. Ella era muy indecisa aunque no lo pareciera. Saori no aparto su vista de ahí mientras Tatsumi le abría la puerta del coche negro en donde viajarían.

-Señorita Saori ¿Va todo bien?

-Si, no es nada.

Subió al auto seguida por su caballero. Shun estaba tan nervioso que se mantuvo callado. Incluso se sintió como un obstáculo en el camino para ellos. El solo apretó sus puños fuerte y Saori creyó ver sus nudillos blancos.

Tatsumi arranco el coche y ambos iban en el asiento de atrás.

-¿nervioso?

-S-si... ¿nos has oído?

-Por supuesto, ¿como no escucharlo? Estaban hablando muy fuerte.

-Ah... ¿te lo ha explicado?

-No... me ha dicho que hablaremos mas tarde...

Tatsumi no dejaba de observarlos por el espejo retrovisor. Saori lo noto de inmediato al igual que Shun y el caballero volvió a cohibirse.

-Tatsumi, vista al frente por favor.

-Si señorita.

Saori se relajo por fin después de regañar a su mayordomo.

-Tu lo sabes ¿verdad? Lo supiste desde el momento en que dije la inicial ¿o me equivoco?

-Lo sabia... mas bien... me lo imaginaba, pero no estaba seguro.

-¿Y que piensas?

-Debes decirlo...

El mayordomo (ahora también chófer) volteo momentáneamente al espejo de nuevo y fue descubierto por la diosa.

-Tatsumi, una mas y me bajare del coche.

-Disculpe...

Saori esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante su acompañante.

-¿Entonces solo tengo que decirle antes de que el me lo diga a mi?

-Supongo que el orden no importa... seria el mismo resultado.

-Vale... tal vez tienes razón.

-Si

-¡Ah!

Shun dio un pequeño brinco cuando Saori comenzó a comprender todo.

-¡Entonces aquella vez en el parque...!

-Si

-¡Y en su habitación...!

Tatsumi reacciono cuando Saori dijo "habitación" y volvió a espiarla.

-Te vi

El mayordomo volvió a desviar la vista.

-No sé de lo que me esta hablando señorita, yo solo estoy conduciendo.

-Solo deja de prestarnos atención a nosotros.

Shun se rió un poco.- Sobre lo de ese día también fue por lo mismo.

-ah... ¿Y la cita?

-También

-Solo me queda una pregunta

-Pregunta lo que quieras, no me pidieron guardar silencio.

-¿Quien en su sano juicio le pide consejos a Hyoga para invitar a una chica a salir?

-Pues solo a él se le ocurriría.

-En verdad no tengo idea de que esta pensando...

-Bueno cada quien tiene sus gustos.

-No te burles.

-Es gracioso si lo miras desde mi punto de vista. Ahora... ¿Yo puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Temo por lo que sera, pero adelante.

-¿En serio a penas te enteraste?

-Am... ¿si?

-Perdón, pero... ¿eres idiota?

Saori se avergonzó a tal punto de enrojecer cuando Shun la llamo así.

-¡Déjame en paz! Solo dijo "me gustas". A ti te he dicho miles de veces que te quiero, que me gustas y no lo digo en ese sentido. En verdad me siento patética en este momento...

-Bueno... al menos lo entendiste.

-Al menos no fue tarde ¿no?

-Exacto.

Tatsumi no paraba de prestar atención a la conversación entre su diosa y el caballero de andromeda.

-Señorita Saori... ¿acaso tiene un nuevo pretendiente?

-Tatsumi... ¿que harías si fuera así?

-No lo permitiría por supuesto.

-Lo lamento, pero temo decirte que en esa parte de mi vida no tienes opinión.

(no era como si Tatsumi pudiera ganarle a Seiya) Saori sonrió al pensar en eso. Solo eran unas cuantas horas las que tenían que pasar para volver a encontrarse con el, y aun así no paraba de mirar a la ventana esperando verlo caminando por la acera o algo así. Sin duda ella habría parado el auto para ir a hablar con el si lo encontraba. Imagino a Tatsumi furioso en esa clase de situación y le alegro por un instante.

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo enamorada de la misma persona e inesperadamente era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera. Con unas inexplicables ganas de ir a verlo. La diosa seguía hablando de vez en cuando con Shun, pero siempre terminaba volteando cuando veía a alguien con pelo castaño pasar. "Debo de estar enloqueciendo" se dijo a si misma después de voltear varias veces decepcionada.

Shun comenzó a notar su impaciencia por regresar y no pudo evitar intentar ayudarla.

-Hablare con Tatsumi un rato, aprovecha para huir.

Shun camino al lado del confundido mayordomo y Saori se lo agradeció desde el fondo de su ser. La diosa no espero ni un segundo y dio marcha atrás para regresar a casa.

Saori tomo un taxi para llegar mas rapido. Era lo único que detestaba de necesitar chófer todo el tiempo, ella no sabia conducir.

Seiya estaba platicando con hyoga, pasaron todo el rato desde la partida de Saori discutiendo sobre que hacer.

-Oye amigo... la mera verdad no creo que sea muy buena idea que te de consejos esta vez.

-Es que no sabre que hacer.

-Actúa con naturalidad, no puedes parecer mas idiota que el Seiya de toda esta semana que seguía mis planes.

-Eso no te lo negare.

-¿A que hora regresa?

-Shun dijo que regresarían como dentro de dos horas o tal vez mas.

-Que aburrido. ¿Por que le dijiste que fuera? Ella prácticamente suplicaba por hablar contigo.

-Si claro, le voy a decir que se quede para que me rechace y vaya con Shun.

-Oye, shun no es el único hombre con una "S" por inicial.

-No me ilusiones...

-Eres muy negativo cuando deberias estar feliz, ya se entero y eso es un gran logro, te haré una placa o un trofeo por haber conseguido que la persona mas ciega del mundo se diera cuenta de tus intenciones.

-Espero que sea un gran trofeo ¿eh?

-Si, si, de plastilina si no quieres dejar a tu amigo pobre.

-Tacaño.

Hyoga se quedo en silencio un momento.

-Bueno... creo que las cosas nunca salen como uno dice... tu chica no llegara dentro de dos horas.

-¿eh?

Seiya vio al ruso macharse con una sonrisa burlona y después miro a la puerta. Nuevamente estaban recreando la misma escena. ella estaba ahí, era exactamente gula a lo de horas atrás. Solo que ella se veía apresurada y nerviosa.

-¿Que demonios? ¿No se suponía que estarías con Shun?

-Hyoga lo dijo, no todo sale como uno se lo espera.

-Saori yo...

-Eres tú

-¿eh?

-Es una "S", es mi mejor amigo y es la persona de la que me enamore... eras tú. ¿Te lo dije no? No había mucho que comparar de ti y de mi enamorado, pero no por que no se parecieran en nada, era por que eras tú.

Seiya ahora era el que se había quedado sin habla. Todas sus ideas y planes se habían esfumado de su mente con tal declaración.

-¡Finalmente lo dije!

Saori se desplomo en un sofá. Parecía que había entrado corriendo o tal vez estaba tan nerviosa que ya no tenia ganas de nada.

-Entonces... era yo.

-Perdón, no eras, eres tu. Para que quede claro y ya no haya mal entendidos. Me enamore de ti ¿de acuerdo? si quieres confesarte tu, si quieres rechazarme o lo que sea hazlo ahora por que no creo poder volver a repetirlo.

-Entonces... era yo...

Saori volvió a mirarlo confundida. ¿Que no ya había dicho eso?

-Ah... ¿Seiya?

-Ah, lo siento... era tanta la sorpresa que no me la creía.

-¿huh? entonces...

-¿entonces?

-¿Me vas a dejar esperando tu respuesta? Nunca le hagas eso a una mujer. Si me dices, "déjame pensarlo" te odiare por el resto de mi vida.

-Ah, n-no, perdón... lo siento. La verdad es que tu también me gustas.

-Dilo mas claramente.

Seiya se puso aun mas rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-O-ok...

-...

-Pues yo...

-aja

-¿En serio quieres oírlo? Si Hyoga me escucha se burlara

-¿Es mas importante eso que decírmelo?

-Ok, ok, ok Te amo ¿De acuerdo?

Saori sonrió a penas lo escucha y se puso colorada.

\- También te amo

Dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-Solo para estar seguros, ¿de que tipo de amor hablas?

-¿No confías en mi? Por supuesto que hablo de amor de amigos.

-huh...

Saori no paro de reírse al caballero que se torno blanco con sus palabras.

-Es broma, supongo que es el tipo de amor como para vestirme de blanco y darte el si, pero aun no estoy interesada en eso. A-m-i-g-o

-¿Te estas burlando de mi sufrimiento?

-Solo fue una semana de ingenuidad, no seas nena. Ademas... tu me ignoraste por bastante tiempo por si no lo sabias, antes de esta semana te hacías el rudo y nunca salias conmigo.

-L-lo siento...

-¿entonces?

-¿Que?

-¿Que somos ahora?

-¿Una pareja?

-¿En serio? Yo decía en serio lo de ser amigos

-huh...

-Ok, dejare de burlarme.

-Aleluya

-Una cosa mas.

-¿Que pasa ahora? ¿Te burlaras de mis notitas y de Hyoga?

-¡Claro que no!

Saori se acerco al caballero y le dio su primer beso, fue rapido y se retiro avergonzada. Seiya solo se quedo ahí pensando que tal vez estaba soñando o había alucinado por un breve y maravilloso momento.

-La verdad es que estoy perdida en estas cosas, así que... estoy a tu cuidado.

-aja...

El caballero seguía despistado por la diosa.

-Por cierto, en verdad te extrañe cuando estaba ahí afuera.

-Yo también lo hice.

Le contesto de inmediato, por que a pesar de la preocupación que tenia el no podía dejar de pensar en ella.


End file.
